


The London Bridge Theater

by WingsOfFreedomDojo



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingsOfFreedomDojo/pseuds/WingsOfFreedomDojo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little Drabble of a piece I started writing in 6th grade and only recently completed rather hurriedly. It was inspired by both professor Layton games and the adventures of Sherlock Holmes. Please do enjoy or not. The choice is yours</p>
            </blockquote>





	The London Bridge Theater

The London Bridge Theater is Falling Down

On a stormy and dreadful winter day a phone call was made to one Professor Theodore Wolf and his apprentice, Benjamin Fox. 

“Hello? Is Dr. Wolf there? It’s Detective William. Hello?”

“Yes, so sorry to keep you waiting chap,” responded Dr. Wolf.

“It’s quite alright, but that is besides the point. My team of investigators and I are in quite the pickle you see. Three people were murdered in the London Bridge Theater and we need your help,” stated Mr. William. 

“Yes, of course. I’ll be down there in about twenty minutes, sir,” answered Dr. Wolf as he raced to pull on his winter cap and cloak. 'The London Bridge Theater is a very popular theater, why would anyone strike an attack there?' he thought as he gently nudged his apprentice awake, “Get up. The whole Scotland Yard needs our help."

“Five more minutes?”

“I would suggest coming along quickly, otherwise you’ll be left here to do paperwork,” he informed. With this in mind, Benjamin jumped from his slumber and threw on a cloak while trying to comb his hair, thus, causing him to stumble and fall. “Be ready to depart in five,” groaned Dr. Wolf as his clumsy student tried to regain his balance. 

\------------------------------------------------------

After jumping into a taxi and twenty minutes later, the two were both making their way through a crowded mob that seemed to grow more frantic by the minute. Every person carried the same expression on their faces, a mix of horror, disgust, and fear. 

“Clear the way!” barked an irritated man, who rudely shoved Professor Wolf and his apprentice, Fox, out of the way. Said man in question would have been like any other normal person if it wasn't for the African tribal tattoos scarred upon his neck and face. This peculiarity would have baffled the Professor for a sufficient amount of time if it weren't for Detective William's voice ringing out through the crowds. 

“I told you to evacuate anyone a block from here and…”.

“Good morning Detective,” interrupted Dr. Wolf as he crossed the wall of bulky police officers. 

“Oh, hello there Professor. I would like to introduce you to the other two main investigators who are on this team. That young fellow in the top hat, over there, is Detective Hunter. He is an African weapons enthusiast, as can be seen by his multitude of tattoos, and the other man practically poking his nose in the dead evidence is Detective Swine,” explained Detective William. 

“I see,” informed Dr. Wolf as he inspected the three bodies being rolled out onto the stone paved street. There was clearly no sign of struggle or fight. None of the three bodies had any bruises or abrasions telling otherwise, but something was still off about these three deaths. “Where were these gentlemen found, detective?” questioned Dr. Wolf. 

“They were all found inside a wall of one of the actresses’ dressing rooms, a Miss Evenly Baker in fact,” informed Detective William as he finally turned away from the bodies to face Dr. Wolf. 

“I better interrogate her now then,” replied Dr. Wolf. 

“NO,” bellowed Detective Hunter. “I should probably do it instead you know,” he quickly added before a fight broke out between him and Detective Swine.

“You just want to meet her because she is the star of the show and the best darn actress in all of London, you scoundrel you,” yelled Swine. 

“Your stench of desperation tells me you feel likewise,” raged Hunter.

“You two are behaving like animals!” stormed Detective William to their position. “Neither of you are going! Wolf will.”

“WHAT!” Hunter and Swine seethed in unison, preparing to turn around and pled with Dr. Wolf to take them with him, but he had already fled in a hurry to interrogate Miss. Baker. 

Upon arriving to the original crime scene, Miss Baker’s dressing room, something came to Dr. Wolf’s attention, it was a dart gun poking out from under an article of flashy clothing.   
“Benjamin, do you see that,” stated Dr. Wolf.   
“See what?”  
“Our murder weapon, my young chap. A dart gun from West Africa,” smiled Mr. Wolf as he reached down to pick it up “I knew there was something fishy going about. Quickly, now Benjamin we must find Miss Baker.” 

Click

“You weren’t meant to find that,” came a disturbing voice from the shadows as the lights suddenly went off. 

“I loved her so very much,” the dark voice continued locking the dressing room door with a ploomph. 

“Have you ever had the urges to kill for those you love? Three foolish men once told me only sickos would do such a thing...needless to say they were severely punished for it. Hehehe. Now, Professor, I don’t take kindly to men who play with my toys so please...DIE!” 

“Benjamin, RUN!!” bellowed Dr. Wolf in agony. His face paled and his eyes became clouded in excruciating pain. 

“Tsk, tsk. Not before I’ve had my say,” cackled the ominous voice at the suffocating professor.

“I know who you are!!!” screamed the apprentice out of fear. 

“I don’t care,” laughed the venomous voice, which loomed over the now dead body. 

Angry, tear stained eyes cried out into the darkness as the voice drew nearer. 

“Tell me...Have you ever had the urge to kill for those you love?”


End file.
